


The Colour of Fireworks

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Soul Bond, Soulmates, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: Look, George, Dream cares about you a lot, that’s for certain, and nothing could change that. I’m not sure if you’re right and he doesn’t love you in that way or if you’re wrong and he feels the same. I do know that falling in love is a part of life and that each love will help you grow into the person you need to be for your soulmate. This love is essential to your development and necessary on your journey to the day you lock eyes and are greeted with a colourful world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	The Colour of Fireworks

His leg bounced in anticipation. There was only an hour left of the long journey he had made across the ocean. He would finally see his best friends. One of whom, he was madly in love with. 

Dream teased him constantly in front of the world on stream and behind closed doors over private discord calls. George was in awe at how easily Dream could express himself and his feelings. Though, it must have been easier since everything was meant as a joke. Well, not all of it. George knew that Dream cared for him; they had been best friends for years after all, but he also knew that Dream didn’t care for him in the way he wanted. 

Lord help him, he wanted Dream. He craved Dream’s embrace, kiss, loving words, soft touches, and deep in his heart he wanted Dream’s colour. He knew that hope was fantastical for the odds of Dream being his soulmate were near to none so he shoved it away into a room in his mind that he never entered. 

George was excited to meet his friend even though he knew that the bright feelings in his heart would glow even more. The lights of the city below illuminated the night sky and he ached to be on the ground. So, as soon as the plane touched down at Orlando International he found himself racing ahead of everyone else to the exit. 

With his suitcase in hand, he ventured past the doors to the waiting area. His eyes raked over every grey body around but he couldn’t spot one that would have towered over the rest. He pulled out his phone to message Dream when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey George, it's so good to see you man!” a familiar voice said. George turned around and came face to face with one of his best friends. 

“Sapnap!” he exclaimed and eagerly hugged the other man. His initial happiness at the presence of his friend had dulled a bit when he realized that Sapnap had come alone. 

George stepped out of the embrace and looked at him with questioning eyes, “Where’s Dream?”

“Everyone is back at his place. You know how crazy Alex and Karl can get, he stayed to make sure they didn’t break anything,” Sapnap explained.

George felt a tad disappointed that Dream himself hadn’t come to pick him up but he shrugged it off and focused on the fact that the whole group would be united soon. 

The Florida heat washed over them as soon as they stepped out from the building. George looked at the dark palm trees in the distance and it started to set in. He was in Florida, on the same ground as Dream, minutes away from seeing him, and his eyes widened. Nerves replacing excitement. 

They got into the black car that George assumed belonged to Dream. Sapnap had started to talk probably about everyone’s arrival earlier that day but it all sounded like white noise to George. His mind was focused on the glittering feelings he had inside for Dream and the consequences if they were found out. With those feelings came another darker thought, that his fixation on the blonde gamer would prevent him from encountering his soulmate. 

“George, George. Are you alright?” Sapnap’s voice startled George from his thoughts and brought him back to the present moment. He noticed a charcoal sign outside his window that read Pure Fuel and realized that the car had stopped moving. 

“Are we getting gas?” George asked, noticing they were parked at a gas station. 

“No George,” Sapnap replied, looking worriedly at the smaller boy. “For the entire ride you’ve been silent and I’ve known you long enough to tell when something is wrong.”

George was surprised that his friend could see he was conflicted and his heart told him that it was a good idea to confide in Sapnap. It would be smart to get the confession off of his chest so that he wouldn’t slip up and say something to any of the others, especially Dream. 

“Are you- are you nervous for the meet-up?” Sapnap questioned, treading carefully. 

George had kept his feelings bottled up for years; he could go through a week without messing everything up, couldn’t he? 

“No, don't worry! I’m totally fine,” he replied quickly and tried for a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“George I know there’s something wrong. If you don’t want to talk to me maybe you could speak with Dream,” he offered.

At the mention of Dream, George looked away back out the window where palm trees swayed, and American restaurants stood. The gravity of his situation weighed heavily. He would be spending a week in a house with the guy he had unrequited feelings for, trying to act perfectly normal while hiding his guilt of betraying the idea of his soulmate, and he couldn’t even function at the sound of his name. 

“Is this about Dream? Did you two fight or something before you came?” Sapnap hypothesized. 

George gulped and felt the tell-tale pickling of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“So it is about Dream?” Sapnap asked, noticing the reaction. 

“Isn’t everything,” George said with an exasperated sigh, looking up through the sunroof to try and stop himself from bawling. 

“Oh. Are you upset that he’s the center of attention? Like not in a bad way just- do you feel overlooked or something?” Sapnap tried to make sense of the boy’s response. 

George exploded. Years of unsaid thoughts, extreme emotions, and longing zoomed out from his mouth, “I’m not jealous of him, or his subscribers, or whatever! I’m not mad that he’s the center of our group’s world. I’m mad that he’s the center of mine!”

“That he always tries to include me, always helps me when I need it, listens to me, that I think about him all the time, I’m hopelessly in love with him, and I’m scared I’ll never feel as strongly for anyone else!” 

A sob escaped his mouth between shallow breaths, and tears lined his reddened cheeks. George tried to calm down and compose himself. The car was silent, Sapnap's shock evident by his lack of response. 

“I’m worried that I’ll never see colour because I’m obsessed with a boy that will never love me back and I’ve betrayed my soulmate,” George said softly the truth that lay deep within him at last surfacing. 

“Oh, George,” Sapnap exhaled and reached over to envelope George in a hug. 

They sat like that in the dark car as George attempted to recover from his outburst. 

“Look, George, Dream cares about you a lot, that’s for certain, and nothing could change that. I’m not sure if you’re right and he doesn’t love you in that way or if you’re wrong and he feels the same. I do know that falling in love is a part of life and that each love will help you grow into the person you need to be for your soulmate. This love is essential to your development and necessary on your journey to the day you lock eyes and are greeted with a colourful world.”

Sapnap’s words helped to comfort George and he did believe that they held some truth. He smiled, thankful that he had a true friend like Nick.

“Who knew you were so wise?” He joked. 

“Are you feeling better?” Sapnap questioned. 

“Yeah. I think confessing to someone helped. We don’t want the guys to worry so we should probably head over.”

The remainder of the drive was peaceful George felt lighter than he had in ages as though he could soar high in the sky. His sadness had started to fade and what remained was the excitement of meeting everyone for the first time. So when they drove into the driveway of a nice white house George lept from the car before it was parked and headed to the door. 

George rang the doorbell and Sapnap had caught up by the time the door swung open in response. George came face to face with another one of his friends, Quackity. 

“Alex!” George exclaimed at the same time as Alex yelled, “George!” 

They embraced in a hug and Sapnap teased, “What? No Sapnap!”

“We’ve already spent the day with you, you're not as exciting,” Alex joked back. 

Sapnap put a hand over his heart feigning being stabbed. 

George giggled bouncing on his feet, his fears had left him for the time being and he was just happy to be there. Alex led him into the nice house and George was greeted with simple decor that looked beautiful even to the colourblind eye. 

“Oh my god it’s George!” another voice said. 

Karl walked into the room from a hallway and hugged George. 

“It’s good to see you guys!” George declared gleefully. 

“So unfair you’re even prettier in person,” Karl teased, causing George to blush. 

“The whole gang together in real life. It’s crazy!” Alex shouted happily. 

“Well not the whole gang,” Karl replied. “Dream is in the backyard we should go there.” 

George felt a tinge of annoyance; first Dream didn’t pick him up from the airport, now he wasn’t even eagerly awaiting his arrival. It was almost like he was avoiding him. George shrugged off the negative thought, just happy to meet his friend. 

They made their way down the hall to the back door. George probably would have felt a lot worse had he not spoken with Sapnap earlier and he was glad he had broken down then instead of at this moment. 

Karl opened the door and led them outside where a tall man was hunched over a contraption with his back towards them. George’s heart flickered, it was Dream. 

A loud noise startled the group and there was a flash in the sky. Fireworks. 

George admired the lights that contrasted with the sky and the group yelled, “Surprise.”

His attention was absorbed by the light show so much so that he didn't notice that a hand had ended up in his own and the voice he would recognize anywhere spoke, “I wanted tonight to be special for you.”

George tore his eyes away from the sky and was met with the green irises. Green? 

The world had shifted and everything was brighter. He could see Dream’s shocked face in a new light. The face of the boy he loved, the face of his soulmate was right in front of him and he sparkled with happiness. 

He felt Dream slowly moving closer and arms wrapped around his waist. George’s own hands made their way behind Dream’s neck and he looked up at the boy, a sky of millions of colours glittered around them.

Their lips met and George could feel each eternal colour in the passion of their kiss. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, pink all blazed within him as they did in the sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I had a lot of fun writing this and am happy to be sharing it! Every kudo and comment means a lot to me. If you want you can follow my twitter @ girlwhosalive (it's a new account). Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
